


The Song Remains the Same

by ang3lba3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second the words leave his mouth he wants to take them back.</p><p>"You calling my plan reckless?"</p><p>---</p><p>in which 2014 isn't as different as Dean'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Remains the Same

The second the words leave his mouth, he wants to take them back.

“You calling my plan reckless?”

They echo in the sudden quiet of his mind, because he’s… this isn’t… things weren’t supposed to turn out like this. He was supposed to keep things from turning into this, was supposed to protect them, supposed to  _change fate_ and  _fight destiny_ and all that shit.

But here they are, preparing to kill Abaddon with the one weapon that could, not that it was easy to get his damn hands on the thing-

_Took me five years, but…I finally got it._

-and had finally figured out where she was gonna be -

_Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building._

-but tomorrow? Who knew where she’d be tomorrow. It was now or nothing -

_And tonight – tonight, I’m gonna kill the devil._

-only major flaw was that the place was practically oozing black smoke, an army of demons and Abaddon in the middle-

_Oh, good – it’s right in the middle of a hot zone._

_Crawling with Croats, yeah._

-which all led up to those words leaving his mouth.

“You saying my plan is reckless?”

Cas’s jaw clenched, body tensing, and Dean was – he was almost relieved. The Cas in 2014, he hadn’t responded like that. He had just been tired, no, resigned.

“Are you saying we just walk in straight up the driveway, past all of those demons and soulless humans, and kill Abaddon?”

_Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?_

“Yes.” And it doesn’t even feel like his tongue belongs to him anymore – Dean’s so sick of thinking, just wants to lose himself in the haze of violence and it’s so much easier to talk when there’s a script all laid out for him already.

_Yes._

“If you don’t like ‘reckless’, I could use ‘insouciant’.” Cas half growled, and for a long moment Dean was 80% certain he wouldn’t kill Abaddon, if only because Cas got to him first.

_Okay, if you don’t like, uh, ‘reckless’, I could use ‘insouciant’, maybe._

But none of that really mattered because in the end it boiled down to the same question, the same one he’d heard himself ask five years ago in 2014.

“Are you coming?”

_Are you coming?_

“Of course.”

_Of course._


End file.
